


All Because of a Damn Jacket

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Markus loves giving his rebel jacket to connor, Masturbating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Beta, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Rutting, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Like the title says. Markus let's Connor borrow his jacket after a party and everything afterwards is pure smut from there on out. Enjoy ;)





	All Because of a Damn Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for forever now and I thought I might as well write it myself lol. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> P. S. Still not enough ABO for these two XD

Fuck he should of just stayed home but no instead he was out a party not really enjoying himself instead. Well not like he didn’t choose to go, but didn't mean he would of liked to stay either. He got invited to it by Markus and his friends and of course Connor couldn't turn it down…not for Markus. His crush on the Alpha was a bitch he couldn't say no to that face. 

Meanwhile, in the sea of bodies and scents that rubbed his sensitive nose all wrong, he wanted out as soon as he stepped through the door.

Now hours later into the night standing outside in the pouring rain he welcomed the cool drops falling against him. Hearing the door open beside him was the only person he least expected to out there with him, Markus.

"Hey what you doing out here? " He asked. 

"Enjoying a little rain Markus."

"Without a coat? You'll get sick Connor." 

He could only nod at the Alpha’s response. It wasn't that he didn’t care, but distracting himself from the beautiful Alpha besides him was top priority, till he felt something bump his shoulder that he finally actually looked at Markus. He looked down and in the Alphas hands was his famous coat, in all it's short sleeves and beige glory. 

"You can give it back to me later. No rush Connor." 

He looked at it dumbfound his hands shaking grabbing at it. He bet it smelled divine like all his wet dreams. His hands still shaking as he put it on. Fuck it really did smell like his wet dreams. He purred softly, but hoped Markus wouldn’t hear it over the booming base of the music and pouring rain. He could feel Markus eyes on him, but ignored it in favor of wondering if he had everything on him to finally leave. 

“Thanks for inviting me Markus.” 

A small smile appeared on the Alphas lips, “Absolutely Connor see you later.” 

On his way home Connor’s mind was a bit hazy with Markus jacket not helping in the slightest. The Alphas scent literally and figuratively surrounded him he could already feel slick gathering underneath himself. Shit. Was he going into heat? He swore he took his suppressants. Or maybe he forgot again. 

“Fucking damn it.” Connor said to himself. 

His negligence was a kick to the ass sometimes. No scratch that always. Sneaking back into his house was no big deal, Hank working the night shift and his brother Cato no doubt at Chloe's doing whatever it was they do and his other brother Kayden off who knows where at this point.

Climbing the stairs to his room and locking the door, he sat at his bed checking his prescription for his suppressants they seemed....fine. But he could still feel himself half hard and wet with slick. 

Fuck his Omega qualities right now. 

What was wrong with him? Connor shook his head and took a deep breath, accidentally also taking in more of Markus scent. Shit it really did smell like his wet dreams comes to life. He forgot to take it off, he needed to take it off, but he couldn't bring himself to instead his hand where betraying him as they snaked down to the edge of his jeans. 

Quickly taking off his pants and briefs feeling the cool air against his cock and slick covered ass was exhilarating. Finally grasping his cock sent a thrill up his spine. He moaned as he pumped himself trying to imagine Markus’ hands on him. Trying to imagine his voice, ‘Naughty Omega. So wet and hard just for me.’ At that thought Connor brought his other hand down fingering his ass drenched with slick. He was ruining Markus jacket no doubt with all it. 

Fuck. It was going to smell like him once he was done. His Omega side purred at the thought of his scent being all over his Alphas jacket. His Alpha that thought alone almost sent Connor over the edge. He pumped himself harder and his fingers deep and sloppy as he fingered himself. He was going into heat and all because of a damn jacket with the most wonderful scent. Connor purred again thinking about Markus. He knew how his hands felt on him whenever Markus was teasing him or just being himself. ‘That’s it my Omega…fall apart. Your so close.’ His Alphas voice filtered through his head again. His fingers hitting his sweet spot just barley touching it sent his head spinning. He finally decided to let go of his worries as he cummed all over himself and the infamous jacket. The scent of it driving him wild as he cummed. “Markus. Markus! “

+++++++++

 

It took nearly a month for Markus to get his infamous jacket back. He did say no rush after all, but it didn’t mean he still wanted it back, it was his signature look. He hardly had time to ask Connor about it till he finally did. He would of thought to say he thought Connor was hiding from him for it, till finally Connor had come to Jericho package in hand quickly walking towards his office. 

"Hey Connor." His smile infections making the Omega blush and smile too. "Finally decided to bring it back?" 

"Sorry I wanted to clean it you know…from the rain and... Sumo... I found him rolling around in it last week which didn't help.” Amongst other things Connor though going into heat with it wasn't ideal of course.

He just hoped the jacket didn't smell like him anymore as much his Omega side may have been clawing at the idea to just give it back as it was after his heat.

“Thanks anyways for bringing it back” 

Connor could only awkwardly nod before exiting the room with his dignity still in tacked he hoped. Only as soon as did Markus noticed it still smelled like he was in it. He didn’t mind it, but it smelled close… Wait… He brought the collar of his jacket up to his nose and inhaled the scent. A growl popped out of his mouth yet it felt dry in surprise. He could feel himself already get hard at the sweetest scent coming off of it.

Connor.

It smelled exactly like him, but more somehow. He had a couple of ideas why, but not till he finished his work first. Even so going throughout the day distracted by the recent development he decided to leave early knowing the others would be able to cover for him and maybe a little happy too he was finally getting out of the office.

Getting to his home he all but clutched his jacket in his hands as he walked straight towards his room it almost felt weird to look at his favorite item of clothing like a stranger. Bringing the collar of it against his nose again he could still smell Connor all over it. Another growl came out of his mouth he knew the smell was sweeter and musky. Fuck Connor must of gone into heat with it.

A thrill went through Markus at the thought of an Omega nonetheless Connor of all people going into heat because of something as simple as giving him his famous jacket. He was hard again, his hands where shaking from an idea. Taking off his clothes and putting the jacket on it fit him like a glove only now it smelled like Connor and it was slowly driving him wild. He could only imagine the things Connor did to his jacket while he had it. How many times did he cum with it on him or just by his scent. He pumped his cock wishing it was Connor mouth around it he knew he could take it making a sloppy mess.

Then it hit him the memory of when he gave his jacket to the Omega. He remembered the purr that came out of Connor’s mouth as he put it on how it swamped his figure, but almost had Markus growling at the sight and sound of it all despite the rain and music. He remembered having to bite his lip hard to keep himself from scaring Connor with the growl at the equal purr. Fuck that purr. He remembered its beautiful sound and pumped himself harder while taking in the scent left over. He could already imagine Connor voice calling to him ‘Alpha!.... Markus!’ Now imagining Connor bounce on his cock or his wonderful ass high in the air as he pounded into him. Shit he could already feel his knot forming. 

Markus almost stopped at the realization his knot… He wasn’t due for his rut for another week or so. Shit. He growled at the realization that Connor scent alone was sending him into a rut. His Omega was going to get it when he was done with this. He growled again as he held his hand around his knot thrusting into the tight hold of it, he would give anything for it to be Connor’s ass and make the Omega his.

“Damn you Connor. Ah!”

His body finally letting go all the ideas swirling through his head and the scent of his Omega in heat without him sending him in a desperate spill of rut. He felt his Alpha side clawing inside at all the spilled cum not inside their Omega. Yeah Connor was definitely going to get it once he was done with his rut. The haze of his scent mixing with Connor’s still left over from his jacket had him shivering with want and his cock still hard. Again he would give anything to have Connor with him right here right now. 

He wanted to touch his skin feel it ripple and tense at his every touch, bite and kiss every mole he could find on his Omega’s body, and hear Connor’s voice call out his name and call him Alpha, hear that purr again only mixed with a moan to know he was satisfying his mate just right, and watch him cum all over himself over his cock or fingers. Markus imagined it all as he pumped himself each time over his knot. The scent of Connor slowly going away but he wasn’t going to let it. He had a plan. 

+++++++

After his rut was over Markus took every chance to invite Connor over to hang out with him and the gang. Every time he said yes Markus felt giddy and hungry inside the Omega accepted his offers. He took every chance to touch Connor small touches though, ones that wouldn’t get questionable looks or startle the Omega. Everyone knew Markus was affectionate to those he cared most so that helped, but he also started leaving Connor gifts like small drawings he always drew throughout out the day or of things he had laying around in his sketch book. He also took every chance to give Connor his favorite jacket again if he happened to think to leave Jericho without one it was almost after all. He wasn’t going to let his Omega get sick just because he didn’t bring a jacket plus it worked in his favor of getting Connor scent, but he knew his plan could only work for so long before Connor started asking questions. Connor in turn was slowly dying with all the gifts, touches, and most of all the jackets in Markus collection being given to him. To say in short the amount of times he may or may not have jacked off wearing them like he did when rebel jacket got him in him in heat was probably one too many for Connor’s liking, but it was just too good not to. That scent was bending him to its will and the gifts where only pleasing his Omega side more and more.

Clearly Markus wanted to be with him he was after all going this far for Connor to notice. 

It all came to a head when they where at a party yet again now to the repurposed Eden Club now know as the Sanctuary. Again Connor wanted to leave from his sensitive nose taking in too many scents, but it turned around once he noticed Markus walking towards him on the dance floor. He nearly froze, but continued till Markus pushed the other people away and started circling around Connor running his hands on his stomach, then his waist and hips. He pressed himself as close as possible to the Omega taking in his scent as they grinded on the dance floor. He could almost hear Connor’s purr over the loud music and people. He responded in kind with a growl of his own. He could feel Connor tense and shiver at the sound. They continued on after a couple more songs grinding and standing close to one another Markus’ hands all over Connor’s body. It wasn’t till Connor turned them around that he put his soft lips onto his. Markus just about growled with joy if he wasn’t so busy kissing the Omega of his dreams. Connor whimpered as he was still grinding his hips against him still along with the sound of the music. His eyes half lidded hazy with want. 

They pulled back, Markus spoke into Connor’s ear. “How about we get out of here.” 

Connor could only nod. They where both impatient getting to Markus home, thank god for whoever made self drivable taxis cause they couldn’t keep their hands off each other the whole ride. Markus was about ready to fuck Connor right there and then. When they finally did get into his home, Markus pulled Connor into his arms and rushed up the stairs in by twos. It turned Connor more than he thought it would, littering the air with more of his scent. 

“Purr for me my Omega” Connor did as Markus settled him down onto his bed.

The Alpha leaving no room to speak as he took their clothes off and Connor letting him. Markus also leaving behind kisses onto his Omega’s body with every bit of skin he could. Suddenly Markus stopped and looked Connor in the eyes, the Omega whimpering with need. 

“Did you go into heat with just my jacket?” Markus asked. 

Dread filled Connor with shame, but he could only nod not trusting his words. Markus growled diving into a quick kiss before continuing on.

“Good cause I have a surprise for you.” 

Markus got up, Connor already missing the warmth and view, but getting an even better one as Markus walked to his closet. Markus’ ass he swore was sculpted by gods and fuck him if he didn’t want to eat it out even as an Omega. It didn’t take long for him to see what Markus wanted to grab. 

His rebel jacket. 

Connor would be lying to say he missed it, it had been a while since he last had it or seen Markus wear it. He missed seeing the material sit comfortably on Markus’ broad shoulders. Nevertheless, the next words Markus told him surprised him. 

“I went into a rut your scent still on it. Simply beautiful Connor. Do you want to wear it again?”

“Yes Alpha….please” Connor said all too quickly. 

But Markus had enough of waiting now letting Connor put on the jacket the same as last time swamping his figure, but Markus didn’t care his Alpha side singing at seeing Connor like this. He would make him his Omega. He could see Connor inhale his scent his eyes even darker with want.

“Tell me what you want my Omega”

“Damn you Markus. Just fuck me already!”

He could only laugh at Connor’s outburst, but took it anyways. The sight before him too tempting not to leave hanging. He rubbed his cock against the Omega’s, the friction of it enough to get him moaning like he was in heat again. Grinding their hips together teasing Markus moved his hips lower now teasing Connor’s ass. The Omega letting out a growl of his own done with the waiting. 

“Markus!-“ He almost continued if it wasn’t for his Alpha pushing himself in, his ass wet with slick not the same as the one if he was in heat, but enough to ease his Alpha in one way or another.

They shuddered as Markus pushed himself in more inch by inch till he bottomed out balls deep in his Omega. He growled at the satisfaction of seeing Connor squirm trying to get used to how big he was. It wasn’t till Connor pulled Markus down into a rough kiss that he started moving. Slowly at first to test the waters but Connor was impatient only wanting Markus to fuck him harder. 

“So impatient my Omega. Do you want me to fuck you till you can’t walk? Or till you can’t scream anymore?”

Every word was met with a hard thrust making Connor babble and scream for him. 

“Alpha…. Markus… Yes.“

The bed shaking from how hard Markus was going at him. Connors legs holding onto Markus hips for dear life as he pounded into him. 

“Mark me… Mark me please. Ah! “ A particular thrust making him see white spots. 

His Alpha hit the spot again and he was so close to cumming right then and there. 

“Mark me Markus! Make me yours!”

He wasn’t going to let this chance pass up, with one final thrust Markus let go, pumping his Omega full of his seed and biting the spot between his neck and shoulder. Connor’s walls clenching around him as he came too his cock leaving a mess over their chests. His rebel jacket smelling like Connor again or at least this time both of them all over again. He purred in happiness as Connor did too. It was a while before both of them came off their highs, both still breathing heavily especially as Markus pulled out a trail of cum leaving his Omega’s ass, no doubt ruining his jacket even more, but he didn’t care at the moment.

He wrapped them in his blankets leaving the jacket on Connor loving the sight of him in it to care taking if off. They would be ready for round two later. Right now all he was happy for was having Connor where he was right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another little drabble I need to upload so watch out for that lol. ;)


End file.
